


Neon Genesis Evangelion: NERV Troopers

by Eva_Slayer



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: Shortly before the events causing Third Impact, Evangelion Unit 04 was destroyed after using the experimental S2 engine. The Eva's body was studied at different places to determine the cause of the horrific event. The core was studied at NERV Outpost 19, near Matushiro, Japan. NERV Special Forces are deployed to guard the facility due to increased fears of attacks on NERV by Angels or otherwise. But secrets long buried will resurface, and put the world in ever closer danger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue story to my other Evangelion work, Orion. This work mainly features my OC, Michael and his NERV Trooper Squad Beta-2.

Specialist Michael Hammett  
United States Army Base, Fort Hood.  
September 27, 2015  
0500 Hours

 

Michael awoke from his long sleep, grunting in annoyance. His alarm clock was going off like crazy.  
"Damnit, it's too early for this bull." Michael sat up and turned off his alarm. He sighed. "At least we're on leave." Seemingly to rebut his statement, the radio on his wall crackled to life.  
"Michael, you awake?," came the voice of his Sergeant, Eric Hammett. Michael stood up and walked over to the radio, cutting on his microphone.  
"Yeah I'm here. God I'm fucking tired."  
"Well that's what you get for playing video games all night. What have I told you about that?"  
"Jeez Eric, you know as well as I do that its the only thing I can do to get my mind off things."  
"Like what?"  
"You know. The state of the world. Whether or not I'm gonna live long enough to have children. Or turn 16."  
"Yeah, well you can join the club. Anyway, you need to get your stuff packed together. We've been transferred."  
"Transferred? Which base?" Michael didn't really want to leave Fort Hood. He had been living in Texas for most of his life, and he didn't want to leave the familiar surroundings.  
"Not just base transfer. Military transfer. We've been designated to NERV."  
"Oh you've gotta be shitting me. Those world conquering asses?"  
"Yeah, those guys. I know how you feel about them. Trust me, I've got a lot of theories about them myself. Pretty fishy bunch."  
"Why would they want us? We're just Army regulars."  
"I don't know son. But if they want us, they must really have their hands full. Get packed. We leave in three hours to Matushiro, Japan."  
"Yes sir. They better have some decent food."  
"On board with that man. Hammett out."  
"Copy that." Michael cut off his radio and punched the wall, not so much that it was super painful, but not so soft it didn't hurt.  
'Damn! Why do we have to work for those assholes now?!' Michael had a good reason to be angry. Ever since Second Impact, their sphere of influence grew to totalitarian regime-like power. They had bases everywhere they could settle on. Europe and Asia are the ones that had most succumbed to them. The UN didn't give two shits. Even the U.S. had one in Nevada, Nerv 2. Only made sense to give the leader of the free world the second in command base of NERV. 'Shit.' Michael sighed and ignored the pain in his right hand. He set to packing his things, hoping things couldn't get much worse. 2 hours, 30 minutes later 

 

Michael clutched his bags as he walked inside the flight hangar. Beta-2 had been called to muster there, getting ready to go to Matushiro for their new "assignment" if there ever was a better word for it. As he walked in, he spotted his team. Beta-2 was comprised of six people. Sergeant Eric Hammett, Michael, Corporal John Hicks, Private First Class Jane Shepard, Corporal Second Class Darrel Got, and their new boss Colonel Joseph Wilson. Michael spotted Eric and walked over to him. He sat his bags beside him and shook his hand. Eric shook back.  
"What's up, man?"  
"A lot Michael."  
"Like what?"  
"You remember Nerv 2 right?"  
"Yeah, NERV's second in command base in Nevada. What happened?"  
"Unknown. All we know is that it was destroyed. You remember that huge flash of light we saw last night?"  
"Yeah, it was part of the reason I couldn't sleep last night. Was it terrorist?" Eric shook his head.  
"Like I said, it's unknown."  
"Shit. Any survivors?" Eric shook his head.  
"Nothing in a 40 mile radius survived." Michael's fist clenched in anger. So many people dead. Americans for crying out loud. Soldiers, civilians. They could've died for something else. They could've died fighting for something else. This angered him even more.  
"Mother fucker."  
"Yeah. Fuck." Eric patted his friend on his shoulder. Michael had known Eric for most of his life, and he knew shit like this got to him. Eric helped the 15 year old through a lot of things, but this one was gonna take a lot to get over. "Look, your gonna have to get yourself together. We're about to leave to Matushiro."  
"Okay. I'll be good."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure."  
"Good." Eric nudged him on the shoulder, trying to cheer him up. Michael smiled slightly and nudged back.  
"Beta-2, mount up!," yelled Colonel Wilson.  
"Let's get it done, Eric."  
"Way ahead of you." Michael grabbed his bags and ran inside the AC-130 plane that was transporting them to Matsushiro. Michael sat down by one of the windows and put his bags down by his feet. They had a long flight ahead of them, and Michael had a bad feeling about the whole situation, but he thought he could handle it. 'Right?' 

 

Beta-2 Dossier

Colonel Joseph Wilson  
United States Army  
Age: 47  
Info: Was in the military at the time of Second Impact. His unit was tasked with "the cleanup" of areas affected by the destruction by Second Impact in the United States. There were reports that his and other military units murdered civilians in the effected areas, but the evidence never came up. He attained the rank of Colonel a few years later. 

 

Sergeant Eric Hammett  
United States Army  
Age:37  
Info: Hammett was born in the UK before he and his family emigrated to the United States when he was 5. He lived in New York until he was 22, when he moved to the state of Texas. He was living in Austin during the events of Second Impact. A year later he moved to El Paso, Texas. Shortly after moving there he adopted Specialist Michael Hammett. The two later joined the United States Army together. Specialist Michael Hammett United States Army Age: 15? Info: Michael was found at the doorstep of Eric Hammett's house on March 10th, 2001, a year after Second Impact had occurred. With no one to care for him, Hammett raised him as his own. When Michael turned 14, he and Eric Hammett joined the military. Despite his age, they let him join only because of depleted manpower. He proved his drill officer wrong in basic training by becoming second in his class, behind only his mentor/father figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta-2 arrives at Matsushiro to be greeted by the commander of NERV himself: Gendou Ikari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in my Eva works that I have used Gendou Ikari for anything. He'll be like his serious self, but will also be more of an understanding man in the events of this chapter.

NERV Outpost 19  
Matsushiro, Japan

 

Gendou Ikari took off his glasses and rubbed his nose. He had a major headache, and having to deal with finding out what happened to Eva Unit 04 and the expected arrival of Eva Unit 03 had put a lot on his already tasking schedule. Any other person would have most likely taken the day off. But not Ikari. He has a mission to fulfill. And just one more task that had brought him to Matsushiro in the first place. His new NERV Troopers. He had to pull some strings to get this particular squad of soldiers to be under his command. He could've chosen anyone else but his interest was peaked at this squad. Rather young, with the youngest being 15 and the oldest being 38. And they were resilient and intelligent. He had a feeling that Matsushiro would be well protected under them. He checked his watch. It was 5 in Japan, so he guessed Beta-2 would arrive in a few more hours. He still had time to prepare for their arrival. He grabbed the dossier on Michael and continued to wait. Ikari opened the folder and looked through it. Michael Hammet was born(?) near El Paso, Texas in the United States. Ikari didn't find his personal life to be of much importance to him, something he learned when his beloved Yui died in front of him nearly a decade ago. What interested him the most was that he was under watch by the Marduk Institute. "He can pilot an Evangelion. But how I do not know. This is all rather strange." He picked up his telephone and called Maya Ibuki. After a few rings, she answered. "Yes, Commander Ikari?" "Miss Ibuki, you are familiar with Dr. Akagi's work, yes?" "Yes I am. I've been working with her almost three years now." "Good. Dr. Akagi is preoccupied at the moment, so I need you to do her task in Matushiro." "Yes sir." Gendou hung up the phone and looked up at the clock. It would be at least a few more hours before Beta-2 would arrive. Still plenty for him to do until then. 

Specialist Michael Hammett En route to NERV Base Matsushiro September 27, 2015 1200 hours Michael awoke with a start. He had been sleeping on and off on the long plane ride to Matsushiro, and was getting rather irritated at himself for waking up so much. “Ah, son of a bitch. Can’t I get any sleep on this deathtrap?” Eric noticed his commotion and nudged his arm. “Get better sleep next time.” “Shut up. You know I hate flying. And heights.” “I could tell. Your leg was shaking for about 30 minutes aft er we lifted off.” “Apparently.” Michael sighed and looked around the cargo bay the squad had been sitting in for the past 7 hours. Everyone was mostly asleep, except Eric and himself. Even the colonel drifted off as well. “How long until we get to Mitsuhiro?” “About 5 or 6 more hours. Why?” “Good. We need to talk.” “About what?” “Our new CO Wilson. I had a quick talk with General Strauss before we left. He told me about him. And what he did after Second Impact.” “What’s the story with him?” Eric looked at Michael as he prepared to explain what he knew about Wilson. “During Second Impact, do you remember any news articles about soldiers killing civilians in the areas directly affected by Second Impact? Anything at all like that?” Eric looked away and thought about it for a second. “Now that I think about it, a lot of media outlets reported on that type of stuff. It happened mostly in Asia. Why?” “I remember from history class that Florida was one of the worst affected areas of the country because of all the flooding. A lot of people died when the sea level rose in countless parts of the country, but Florida was a death trap. Wilson was stationed in Alabama when it happened. His squad was one of the first to help with the evacuation.” “From what I remember, the evac took weeks to complete. What were they tasked with?” “They were sent into the worst parts to salvage. But they also had alternate orders. With the way that the evac had progressed, they didn’t want anymore refugees to be rescued. They had orders to kill any and all survivors on sight. Strauss showed me their after-action reports. They killed over 50 people. Even tortured some for fun.” Eric was shocked. “How did he find out about this?” “Anonymous tip. Someone contacted him through back channels.” Michael watched as Eric pondered the information he was just given. Their new CO was a murder, not just that, a war criminal. Michael was shocked himself when he received this information. “Damn. That bastard killed innocent people.” “Yeah. As of right now, you are the only one I trust. That bastard was chosen to come with us for a reason, and I expect to find out.”


End file.
